


interlude: cartography for beginners

by alatarmaia4



Series: raging sea [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Whitestone (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alatarmaia4/pseuds/alatarmaia4
Summary: A visual reference for the Whitestone that exists in my mind, rather than in the show or in the campaign guide, which will be pretty prominent in this series





	interlude: cartography for beginners

**Author's Note:**

> I've riffed off Whitestone as it appears in the official campaign guide to make this map, but the only things that have stayed in the same place are as follows:  
> The castle (severely edited, because My City Now.jpg)  
> The noble estates (the houses of the Baroness, the Duke, and the Count)  
> The graveyard (and temples within)  
> Dawnfather square and the Sun Tree

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came out so well, I'm honestly astonished.
> 
> I may update this story with other maps as the plot demands, but for now all we need is Whitestone!


End file.
